


Always In My Head

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, as always, except harry appreciates a nice bourbon, i mean is that au though, louis and liam are dentists, niall and harry are niall and harry, way too much fluff, well maybe he does in real life too idk, zayn is magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where a lot of magic happens in New Orleans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always In My Head

Louis stepped out of the cab, immediately becoming overwhelmed once again by the humidity. Not that he was unfamiliar with the heat, though most people thought England is under a constant cloud of rain - it was not. They got at least ten days of pure sun in the summer months, in which Louis perfected his tan with real vitamin D and not that out of a bottle. But, this was in one word; oppressive.

He glanced over at Liam, silently pondering if this weather would cause the poodle like curls of his youth to make a comeback. In any case, he'd have his camera ready at all times.

Liam finished paying the driver and faced Louis with an excited grin, "I can't believe we're actually here!"

Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed the handle of his suitcase, heading towards the front door of the entirely too posh hotel Liam had taken the liberty of booking for them. "Li, I honest to god have never seen anyone this excited about a dental convention before,"

"Come on Lou, when have we ever had the chance to beg off somewhere cool?"

He had a point there. After meeting in uni and finishing off with shiny new degrees, they had both decided to pool their resources and open their own dental practice. And by their resources, he meant their families; both of whom were greatly compensated after the practice started to take off.

They have always made a point to keep up with the latest developments and technologies in their occupation, so they tried to go on a few conferences a year, most of which were locally based in London or Europe.

This year he had promised Liam that they would branch out and go to the U.S. for a conference, and even though Louis despised flying, he figured he owed him for being such a great partner all these years.

So, when a conference about advances in veneers came up in New Orleans, Liam booked them in straight away; as if people would be chomping at the bit - dental jokes never ceased to amaze Louis - to go to such a boring event.

However, it was two weeks off; one for the conference and one for themselves, so he couldn't complain too much.

That was until he saw the price of the room.

"Jesus Christ, was there not something a little less offensive on my wallet? You're buying me dinner tonight. And tomorrow as well. Actually, maybe the entire week,"

Liam handed him a key card, punching the number of their floor. "I do believe it's _our_ wallets, and how often do we treat ourselves? It's not that bad."

They finally made to their room, which was massive and elegantly decorated, with a balcony that overlooked the French quarter. There was also a bottle of champagne waiting for them.

Louis eyed him suspiciously, throwing his bag on the ground on the way over to the bubbly. He popped the cork and poured two glasses, handing one to Liam. He clicked their drinks together, cocking an eyebrow as he brought the glass up to his lips, "Trying to seduce me, Payno?”

Liam crinkled his nose, "Gross, I think I'll pass. But I am going to make you go down to the Quarter after this,"

" _And_ buy me dinner."

*

Louis has never been a sightseeing aficionado, and Liam knew this. ‘You’ve seen one main street in a town and you’ve seen them’ all has been his constant motto throughout most of his life. So basically, Liam was smart to ply him with alcohol before they set out on their excursion. And while he was fully prepared to whine just a little bit, he stopped dead in his tracks while Liam continued to walk ahead of him, yammering on about prohibition for some absurd reason.

He yanked on Liam’s jacket, jabbing a finger at a funky looking shop, “That’s a magic shop. There’s a voodoo sign in the window,”

Liam flicked his eyes between Louis’ bewildered face and the shop. “Yeah…and? That’s kind of their thing here.”

“Well I—I didn’t think it was _real_ ,”

Liam crossed his arms against his chest, thoroughly amused now. “I suppose it’s as real as you want it to be,”

Louis looked positively affronted. Liam stifled a laugh in his hand. “You don’t believe in it, do you? Liam, do YOU?”

Now he couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “I dunno, Lou. You’re not scared, are you?”

With a dramatic flip of his fringe, he scoffed, “Don’t be daft. I just think there’s a scientific explanation for everything.”

“Probably. But then again, I thought I saw my nans spirit a few years ago wandering around mums.”

Louis gaped at him. He shook his head, dragging him towards the shop. “Let’s go have a look.”

The door chimed as they entered, though Louis wasn’t sure anyone was able to hear it over the music. Hotel California was booming throughout the tiny space.

Suddenly a man appeared in front of them; long dark hair, mysterious eyes and a silky purple robe. He tucked a cigarette behind his ear, hollering towards the back. “Niall, turn the god damn music down!”

A few seconds later it lowered to a tolerable volume and a slow smile crept up on Mr. Mysterious’s lips. He eyed Liam with interest, sticking out a tattooed hand. “I apologize for that, welcome to Malik’s Magic Box. I’m Zayn, how can I help you today?”

Liam shook his hand, fumbling on his words. “Oh, umm, hi, yes—“

“Oh for god sakes, Liam,” Louis pushed him aside, focusing his attention on Zayn. “Just visiting thanks, thought we’d have a peek at your novelty shop,”

Liam flushed bright red, while Zayn pursed his lips, an inquisitive eyebrow cocking up. “Novelty? You’re a non-believer then?

Louis nodded, moving towards a shelf filled with what seemed like hundreds of candles. “I believe in logic. Liam here thinks he believes in ghosts,” he paused on a candle that depicted Elvis as the Virgin Mary. “One of your ancient deities I take it?”

By now Louis figured he should have been told to fuck off, but Zayn only seemed to enjoy his nonchalant attitude. “That’s Niall’s. He prays to the gods of rock and roll.”

“Ah. The Eagles fan. And you? Who do you pray to?”

Liam finally snapped out of his Zayn trance (okay, maybe he did have magic powers. In his face), giving Louis his patented ‘please shut the fuck up’ look. “ _Louis_ ,”

Zayn pat Liam’s shoulder with a wink; and now Louis really isn’t convinced that he isn’t magic after all. Because he thinks Liam may be under a love spell judging by the dopey look on his face. “It’s okay. I don’t pray… Louis is it?” Louis nodded, watching as Zayn tapped two fingers to the side of his forehead. “I see.”

Louis rubbed his hands together, bouncing on his feet. “Okay, do me. Tell me something amazing about my future.”

Zayn tilted his head, considering. He took in Louis’ face, tracing it with his eyes like he was creating a pattern in his mind. A moment later he snapped his fingers, waving them over the cash register.

Louis followed hesitantly, “What happened there, I don’t have to pay for that do I?”

Behind him he definitely heard Liam mumble, “Stop being an arsehole to the fit store owner.”

Zayn dipped his hand into a fishbowl of business cards, his eyes flashing when he finally found what he was looking for. “Aha! There it is.” He pushed the card over to Louis and Liam, tapping it with one sparkly painted finger nail, “This is where you should eat dinner tonight.”

Liam plucked up the card, grinning eagerly. “Arnauds! That’s where I was going to take you anyways, Lou,”

A frown crinkled in Zayn’s brow. “Oh, are you two—“

“NO!” they both shouted in unison.

Zayn leaned back against the wall, a quiet laugh leaving his lips, “Fair enough, just wanted to be sure.”

Liam pulled out his wallet, as Louis stared transfixed at the business card in front of him. Zayn grasped Liam’s hand, “You’re not paying me.”

“But—“

Zayn gave his head a shake to silence Liam and handed them two colorful handmade bracelets (one purple and one blue) slipping the business card into Louis’ jacket, “Just come back tomorrow, yeah? We’ll have lunch after your conference. Until then.”

He backed away and disappeared behind a curtain, leaving them both a bit dumbfounded. They shuffled out the door and Louis stopped on the corner to squint at the street sign to see what direction the needed to go for dinner.

Liam was twirling the bracelet in-between his fingers humming the opening cords of Taking It Easy, when he stilled. His head snapped up, his mouth hanging open in awe.

“We never told him about the conference.”

*

“I still don’t believe in magic, Liam,”

Louis maneuvered Liam into the crowd at the bar, finding two empty seats right in the middle of the action. Liam shrugged out of his coat, shaking his head, “I don’t know how you can say that, I’m right spooked.”

Louis slid onto the stool, reaching over for the drink menu, “Is spooked a euphemism for wanting to suck Zayn’s dick?”

“Really, Lou? Must your potty mouth attend dinner with us as well?”

Louis peered at him over the top of the menu, a challenge in his eyes. “I dare you to find better company than me,”

Liam snapped his menu shut, chin tilted in the air, “Challenge accepted,” and he promptly turned his back to Louis to speak to the large group behind him.

He stuck his tongue out, mumbling under his breath, “Bloody Barney Stinson over here,” and shifted his attention back to the menu. He chewed on his thumbnail while he contemplated his decision.

“You should get a French 75. It’s their signature drink,”

Louis set the menu down, twisting his body to face the person addressing him. “And how exactly do you know I’ll like it?”

 The man (handsome man Louis noted) smiled to himself as he took a sip of his own drink. “Trust me. You’ll like it.”

Louis was fully turned around now and assed the stranger beside him. He had soft curls that just hit his shoulders that were hidden under a ridiculous hat, and a black and white striped shirt that was gaping open from lack of buttoning.

He pried his eyes away from the necklaces glinting against his honey colored chest and lightly flicked a finger against the brim of his hat. “Do you own a farm or something?”

He laughed as he set his glass down, signaling for a refill. He shifted towards Louis as well, looking at him head on now. Louis sucked in a quick breath. Really, really handsome.

“No, I do not own a farm. I do, however, own a bourbon distillery,”

Louis drew his eyes over him once again, because, why not. “You don’t look like a bourbon drinker to be honest,”

He laughed again, this time throwing his head back. His neck was unfairly attractive. Louis wiped his palms on his jeans.

His body was still tittering with laughter as he passed a glass over to Louis, taking his own in his hand to salute the bartender. His lips were quirked into a smile when he brought his attention back to Louis. “Do you always make this many assumptions about people you don’t know?”

Louis took a sip of his drink. Fuck. It _was_ heavenly. “You tell me, you’re the one who ordered me a proper fancy cocktail. What’s that supposed to say about me?”

He tipped his glass towards Louis, “Touché.”

They sipped slowly, watching each other with curious eyes. Louis was startled out of his revelry seconds later, when a hand clamped on his shoulder.

“Lou, I just got invited to a poker tournament!”

He did a 180 in his seat, eyeing Liam’s flushed face. “What did those people feed you?”

“It was just a few shooters. So I’ll meet you back at the room, then?”

Louis gave him a playful shove, “ _Hey_ , I thought we were having dinner?”

Liam tossed back the rest of his drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Yeah, but if I win money tonight, that means more dinners paid for by me,”

“Li, you don’t even know how to play.”

He waved him off, “Details.” He leaned over giving him a quick hug, “I’ll see you in a bit?”

Louis gave him a pat on the head, “Yeah, yeah. Just keep your phone on; don’t want you getting lost in the big bad city,”

Liam grabbed his face and pressed a loud, wet kiss to his cheek. “Thanks mum!”

He moved a hand up to smack Liam on the side of the head but he shrunk away just in time, taking off with his newly acquired friends.

What a bizarre day, Louis thought to himself.

When he swiveled back around to his drink, his curly drink companion had a strange look on his face.

“So, you’re—married?”

“What the bloody fuck? Married to Liam?!”

He threw his hands up helplessly, “I don’t know! There was bickering and then the kiss—“

Louis made a gagging noise, “I’m going to throw up,”

He felt large hands on his shoulders and sparkling green eyes meeting his own. “Can you be serious for a moment?”

“Alright, alright but only because you asked nicely,” (And because you’re the most beautiful human being I have ever seen)

He sat back on his stool and sipped his drink, patiently waiting for Louis to continue.

“Liam is my partner, but _only_ in the business sense. We own a dental practice back home in London. We’re here for a conference, and I apologize, because that is nowhere nearly as cool as being a bourbon farmer.”

He snorted, passing Louis a fresh drink, “I’m _not_ a farmer.”  He leaned in closer, flicking his eyes over Louis’ mouth. “You do have really nice teeth,”

“I should hope so.”

He chewed on a piece of ice, and Louis thought he looked a bit like a cow. A very sexy cow. Oh dear. What was in this drink?

“No really, you have like – little vampire teeth,” he paused, fiddling with the ring on his right hand, worrying at his lip. “Sorry, that was a bit weird.”

Louis nodded in agreement. “A bit, seeing as I don’t even know your name,”

His eyes widened comically as he slapped a hand over his mouth, “Oops.” He quickly held out his hand, “It’s Harry. Styles. Harry Styles,”

Louis flashed him a dazzling toothy smile, (hey, if he has a tooth fetish, Louis was going to use it to his advantage), “Hi, I’m Louis. Tomlinson, if it matters,”

“Of course it matters. Now I can guess your dental practice name.”

Louis waved a hand, “By all means, go ahead.”

Harry steepled his fingers under his chin, lost in thought for a few moments. He clapped his hands suddenly. “Got it. Tomlinson Toothery,”

Louis barked out a laugh, clutching at the bar top. “Oh my god,”

“Bad guess?”

This only made Louis laugh harder. After regaining his breath a minute later, he sat up straight once again. Harry was smiling brightly. He reached over and squeezed his knee, giving him a serious look. “Harry, I’m afraid you’re way off. It’s JK Dentistry. We named it after our mums,”

Harry’s smile softened. “Well, that’s nice.”

Louis hummed non committedly. They sat in comfortable silence after that, quietly finishing the rest of their drinks. He was unsure of what to do now seeing as Liam left him to fend for himself. He did need to say thanks for the drinks though.

“Thank you for the drinks, by the way. You were right. It was delish.”

Harry slid off his stool, standing to his full height. Louis tried as best he could to subtly check out the rest of him. It was good. There was a lot of good.

He felt two fingers poke his shoulder and looked up through his eyelashes at Harry. “Do you want to go listen to jazz with me?”

Louis groaned (and he didn’t know if it was the question or the proximity to Harry’s chest on display). “What are you sixty years old, jazz, Harry, really?”

He immediately gave Louis his best attempt at a stern look, “This city was built on jazz. You should try and appreciate a bit of it,”

Louis knew that he wasn’t going to say no. Not when Harry looked the way he did and had the most appealing personality that he had ever come across.

“Lead the way, jazz man.”

*

About ten minutes later, they ended up in a dark corner of a bar; heat seeping into Louis’ bones from the walk over, causing him to have to roll up the sleeves of his t-shirt.   

The way Harry stared at him from across the table let him know that it was the right decision.

During their walk, Louis had found out that Harry moved to the U.S. from England after a long lost relative left him the family business.

He was only meant to be there for a few months so that he could sell it off to new owners, but he ended up falling in love with the city. So, he stayed.

Seeing the content look on his face when he closed his eyes and tapped his feet to the music, it wasn’t hard to understand why.

Harry opened his eyes lazily, taking a sip of the aged bourbon that the waitress had brought him without being asked. He licked an errant drop off his bottom lip, slowly drawing his tongue along the plush pink skin.

Louis pulled at the collar of his t-shirt, coughing into his fist. The air was thick with smoke and time seemed to move just a little bit slower in this midnight hour.

A low bass started to play a slinky melody, along with a tinkling piano that felt like fingers dancing along your spine.

That was when Louis realized there were.

Harry had somehow moved closer, his breath now tickling the fine hairs around Louis’ ears. “So, what do you think?”

Louis thinks that he could feel Harry everywhere, even though he wasn’t touching him at all.

“Not bad, not bad,”

He shivered inwardly as Harry’s fingers grazed the material of his jeans where his hand rested on Louis’ chair. Unfortunately for Louis, he continued talking.

“Did you know that you can play a person like a jazz instrument? That you can make someone’s heart beat along to the music?”

Louis’ nearly choked on his drink. “I can’t say I knew that, no.”

“It’s true.” Great, he’s not done, Louis grumbled to himself. “You can push their buttons like a trumpet; feel the bass strumming through their veins, make them sing _every single thing_ they’re feeling. You can make it feel different every time. Slow. Fast. Whatever it is you’re in the mood for,”

Louis was going to die. This was it. Death by words. All this time he had thought it was going to be in an ill-fated dental equipment accident. Instead, this.

“Louis,”

He was almost afraid to look at Harry. What kind of bourbon making farmer speaks like that? He glanced up and of course, Harry was back to looking like an innocent angel.

“We should get you back. Wouldn’t want you to miss the first day of your conference,”

Fucking Harry Styles.

…

When he arrived back at their room, Liam was thankfully alive and passed out in his bed, and Louis only felt slightly terrible when he wanked off in the shower to the memory of Harry’s molten lava voice playing over and over again in his head.

*

Louis blinked at the sun light streaming through the curtains, sitting up slowly to mouth Liam off, when he came pouncing onto Louis’ bed out nowhere.

"Lou! I won! A thousand bloody dollars!" He rolled onto his side, grinning widely at Louis, "I love this town." He shifted back a bit, tucking his head against the spare pillow. "How was your night?"

"Good, fine. Just went to a jazz bar."

A look of surprise flashed across his face. "But you hate jazz; you won't even let me play the station in the office,"

Louis took this as his cue to get out of bed. It was too early to talk about dreamy eyed, curly haired strangers that made his skin tingle. That's not normal is it? Skin tingles?

"Speaking of work, we have ourselves an exciting morning ahead of us, I for one cannot wait to be enraptured by a slideshow of fake teeth,"

Liam clamored up after him, spinning him around by the shoulders. He peered into his eyes, searching his pupils. "Are you feeling quite alright?"

Louis pushed him off, bending down to pluck a dress shirt out of his suitcase. He threw a thumb up over his shoulder, "Just excited to learn, is that a crime now?"

A long suffering sigh sounded out behind him. The bathroom door shut, but opened once again a few minutes later, with Liam’s head popping out the tiny opening. "I know you're hiding something. If I buy you lunch will you just tell me? You know I hate secrets."

"I do believe you owe me lunch AND dinner if I'm not mistaken,"

"Right," Liam quickly shut the door again.

Louis tapped his foot impatiently, "All week Payno!"

He heard a loud bang and a muffled noise that sounded like a yes. Either way, it was going to be.

He stood in front of the mirror buttoning his dress shirt, when he noticed the colorful bracelet tied around his wrist. He contemplated taking it off but decided to tuck it up under his cuff instead.

He perfected his hair into a messy bedhead situation, and added a sharp black blazer and his black patent dress shoes that killed his feet to finish off his look, but fuck if he didn't look like a dish.

You know. Just in case he ran into any distillery owners later on in the day.

*

And of course all throughout the most boring demonstration known to man, all Louis could think about was pink tongues running along pink lips and he knew exactly whose mouth he wanted to explore, and it certainly wasn't in this stuffy conference room from hell.

When they finally let out, Louis firmly punched Liam in the shoulder, "I cannot believe you signed us up for a week of this, do you hate me or something?"

Liam rubbed his shoulder, immediately punching him back. “What’s gotten into you?”

Oh, if he only knew. Maybe he’ll just tell him. It’s always the easier decision.  

He motioned towards the street the magic shop was on, shaking his head. “Okay, so I met this guy last night, and I’m kicking myself for not getting his number,”

“And this causes punching? I would say complaining about the conference, but that’s a given,”

Louis slung an arm around his shoulders, bringing him in for a side hug. “I’m sorry about the punching. But, he’s so insanely fit, Liam,”

Liam pulled open the door, pushing Louis through with a shake of his head, “So why didn’t you get his number you dummy,”

“I was momentarily brain dead. Because he is _so_ insanely fit,”

Right then a blonde head of hair popped up from behind the counter, “Who’s insanely fit?”

Zayn appeared through the curtain again, just as mysterious as the day before; dressed in tie die and loads of jewelry and his hair slicked back in a ponytail. Liam looked like he was going to implode. Louis was smugly satisfied.

“Hello again; that’s Niall by the way,”

The cheery fellow waved a hand in greeting, “I’m Niall. So, who were we talking about, then?”

Louis blinked at them. This sudden kinship was a bit overwhelming. “Oh, uh, this guy I met at Arnaud’s last night.”

Zayn’s eyes lit up. “You met Harry Styles,”

Louis blinked in quick succession again. “Yes, how did you know—“

Niall jumped in to intervene with a passive shrug, "Everyone knows Harry,"

Louis narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Because, he's a vampire,"

Liam nearly knocked over a bunch of nick knacks he was perusing on the shelf, but Zayn grabbed a hold of them in time.  They shared a shy smile after.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Fuck off,"

Niall chortled, popping a few Skittles into his mouth. "Nah he's not, but he fucken dresses the part sometimes. Great guy though. Nicest lad I've ever met."

Louis motioned with his hand for him to go on.  Niall scratched at his nose, thinking, "Hmm what else. Well, he's loaded for one. He owns one of them artfully resorted plantation houses,"

Zayn held a hand to interrupt, suppressing a laugh, "I'm sorry, did you just use the term artfully?"

Niall chomped down on another mouthful of Skittles. Louis wept for his teeth. He rubbed a hand over his hair, throwing the candy wrapper in the garbage behind the register, "Fuck, I did. Guess I’ve been hanging around you too long."

Louis was getting a tad impatient. He wanted all the information. " _And_?"

Niall jumped back to life, "Oh right! Harry, yeah, I also heard he's really good with his hands,"

Liam blushed. Zayn threw a tea light at his head. "Oh come off it, you’ve never heard that,"

"I know, but the look on Louis' face was worth saying it."

Great. Now Louis was having war flashbacks from the night before, because Harry was entirely too descriptive about what his hands could do if given the chance.

He gave them a faint smile, tugging on the hem of his jacket because it now felt like it was strangling him. "Thanks for the information. Now, if only I had gotten his number."

Niall popped an elbow on his shoulder in an overly friendly manner. Louis didn't mind at all. "I can help you with that too; he eats lunch at the same spot almost every day."

Liam perked up. His time had come. "You're all in luck, because I happen to be paying for lunch today,"

Zayn opened his mouth to protest but Niall moved to clamp a hand over it. "I love free lunch. Let's do it."

*

They all threw a look at Niall when they stood outside of the pub. Louis spoke up first. “Even you have to admit an Irish pub is a bit cliché, Niall,”

“The food’s outstanding and Harry’s going to be in there; so what the fuck are you complaining about?”

He moved around them and strolled through the front door, hollering a greeting at the bartender. They filed in behind him, Zayn ushering Liam over to a snug booth, while Louis quickly scanned their surroundings.

And just as Niall promised, there sitting at the bar in all his glory was none other than Harry Styles himself. He had forgone the hat today and instead had his hair pulled back into a bun that showed off his beautiful features, and even though he was wearing a basic white t-shirt and jeans, he looked expensive.

Whatever that meant.

“Harry!”

Louis jolted at the barreling noise coming out of Niall’s mouth, which had Harry turning to face them with amusement. He soon switched to surprise when he saw that Louis was standing behind Niall.

“Niall. And Louis Tomlinson. How…do you two know each other?”

Niall stepped up to the bar, leaning in to get the bartenders attention. “Doesn’t matter Harry, what matters is that we’re here! Louis, you definitely need to try a hurricane.”

Louis stood there a bit stunned. He glanced at Harry, “He’s pretty intense,”

Harry smiled down at his lap, “Yeah, he is. I think it’s the Irish in him.” He clasped his hands together, a quizzical look on his face. “So, how was the first day of the conference?”

“Incredibly boring, thank you for asking,”

Harry gave him a once over, raising an eyebrow, “Do you, ah, always get this dressed up to examine teeth?”

Right. Louis had forgotten that he had gone a little overboard with his clothes.

He tugged on his lapels, throwing on his best haughty look. “A gentleman must always be prepared, Harry.”

Harry just raised his eyebrows even further and popped a chip into his mouth.

Niall turned back to them and shoved a huge glass into his hand, winking at Harry, “Good luck.”

“Why did he say that, what does he mean?”

Harry swallowed slowly, placing a hand on Louis’ arm. “Have you ever had a Hurricane before?”

Louis shook his head, “No, why?”

“Do not have more than one.”

*

“Fuck.”

Louis grabbed his head, wishing he had more hands to block out the blazing sun streaming through the curtains that Liam really needed to start fucking closing at night.

“Fuck.”

“You’re quite eloquent in the morning,”

Louis bolted up in bed, clutching the sheets with white knuckles. He scrubbed a hand over his face and found himself looking at a sleep soft Harry Styles next to him in bed.

“Umm,”

Harry laughed, stretching out onto his back, “Not a man of many words in the morning, are you,”

Louis’ eyes nearly bulged out of the sockets as he took in all the skin that was spread out before him.

“You’re only wearing pants.”

Harry scratched his stomach, looking at Louis with a certain glint in his eye. “As requested,”

“ _Excuse me_?”

“After drink number four I do believe you asked me to stay the night, but I could only wear my pants,” Louis moaned in despair beside him, covering his face with his hands. “Actually, you said you wanted to see me naked, but it didn’t feel right. You know, because of all the drinks,”

Louis collapsed back against the pillows, reaching for one to cover his face with. Or suffocate himself. He wasn’t sure yet. Harry grabbed his hands, settling them down against his stomach. He stared at the ceiling trying to will invisibility. Why can’t _he_ have magic powers?

Harry’s voice was soft when he spoke again. “If it helps, I want to see you naked too,”

Louis snorted. “Why? I’m sure you think I’m a right prick after whatever antics you had to put up with last night.”

He felt Harry shift beside him, and glanced down to where he was resting his chin on Louis’ chest. “Actually, I think you’re outgoing and loud, loud, loud,”

“Wow, these compliments,”

Harry brushed a hand against his thigh, stroking a soothing circle into the soft skin. “Are you quite finished?”

He shrugged. Harry rolled on top of him and Louis stopped breathing momentarily. He nervously chewed on his lips when Harry leaned down to touch his lips to his ear. “I also think you’re extremely fit.”

Harry sat back up, splaying his hands on Louis’ chest, but not moving them. And then, in the most abrupt change of mood ever, he asked, “What are you doing after your workshop today?”

What the hell just happened here? Whatever it was, Louis was actually kind of glad it didn’t end up in any sort of sexy times because he was sure he smelt like university and sadness. “Dying, hopefully,”

“Perfect!”

Louis poked a finger into his side. He giggled. Christ. “That’s a bit rude coming from someone who just wanted to see me naked,”

Harry grabbed his finger bringing it to his lips. He pressed a small kiss there before placing Louis’ hand back down on the bed. “I’m going to take you to a graveyard,”

“Oh god, you really are a vampire.”

Harry ran a finger over the pointed tooth he was so fascinated by. Yes, he just stuck his finger in Louis’ mouth. So far they’ve talked about getting naked and fingers have gone in mouths. But no kissing yet. Huh. “You’re one to talk.”

Louis simply looked at Harry, because, he was mesmerizing. Until it dawned on him that someone was missing from the room. “What happened to Liam?”

“You’d have to ask Zayn; apparently he was taking Liam back to his to show him his record collection,”

Louis indicated for Harry to move so he could get out of bed and find his phone. “Bullshit. He better not leave me alone to suffer in this course that he signed us up for, or I will fire him,”

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, watching Louis spin around looking for clothes. “Doesn’t he own half the practice?”

“That he does, and I _will_ be bringing his dead body to bury in that graveyard later today if he doesn’t show up.”

“Yay, you’re going to come!”

Louis picked up jeans and sniffed them. They smelt like a party. So, not those ones then. He dug through his suitcase some more, smiling over at Harry, “I figured you earned it after last night.”

Harry finally climbed off the bed, and thankfully started to put on his own clothes. “Listen, you danced on top of a table to Living La Vida Loca.” He came over to stand in front of Louis, bending over to brush his lips against his too warm cheek, “I think I may be a little in love with you.”

Louis followed him to the door, waving back at him as he walked backwards to the elevator. “See you later.”

He leaned his forehead against the door once it was shut.

“Fuck.”

*

Liam showed up right on time, in clothes that were not his and a smile on his face that told Louis he was not just listening to records as he stressed multiple times.

“We just sat about and listened to cool records and he told me cool stories. He’s really cool, Lou.”

“Got it, you think he’s cool, and you didn’t have cool sex.” Liam whipped his head around, making the ‘shh’ sound at him. Louis knocked their shoulders together, “Calm down, no one’s listening. I didn’t have cool sex either.”

Liam flipped to the next page to read along with the presentation, pulling the lid of the highlighter he had in his hand with his teeth. Louis winced at the struggle he had with it before it popped off. Liam might be their first customer he wasn’t careful.

“Didn’t Harry go back to the room with you?”

Louis looked at the number of pages they had left. There were too many. “Sadly, yes. No one but you should have to see me that way. He did say he loved me though,”

Liam almost choked on the highlighter that was now in his mouth, “Really? Was he joking?”

“I’m sure he was joking Liam, he doesn’t even know me.”

Liam looked thoughtful for a moment, before shaking his head and getting back to his highlighting. Louis scanned his face, wanting to know what he was going to say. “What? What were you thinking?"

He feigned innocence. Louis hated it when he did that. “Hmm? Oh it doesn’t matter. Are you going to come have lunch with Niall, Zayn and I?”

"Oh I can't, I'm meeting Harry in a graveyard."

Liam had the decency not to laugh. Or ask any further questions.

*

Louis stood at the gates of the cemetery silently praising Harry's wit; the irony of them meeting at the St Louis Cemetery was not lost on him.

"Boo,"

Louis turned around to find Harry in a sheer floral shirt, once again not buttoned, because clearly that was too labor intensive for him, and the skin tight black jeans he seemed to have a soft spot for.

Louis did as well. He thumbed back at the sign, "interesting name."

"I thought you were dying this afternoon? I figured we could find a spot for you easier this way, with your name on the pearly gates and all,"

Louis was getting the sense he had an answer for everything. "Cute."

Harry looped his arm into Louis' and started walking, "I am, yes."

Yep. Everything.

They strolled at a slow pace, the sun beating down their backs as Harry pointed out the different architecture that interested him.

"This should be a lot creepier than it is,"

Harry eased his arm out from Louis', moving it down to his hip so he could draw Louis closer to him. "Is it creepy that I want to kiss you in here?"

Louis thread his fingers through the ends of his hair, pulling him down to meet his lips, "No, because I want you to."

So there, midday, surrounded by the unliving, they kissed. And it was perfect.

If Louis thought his skin tingled before Harry’s lips were on him, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. It was like an invisible cord was wrapped around them; a line that went straight from his heart to Harrys. He could feel the way his tongue flicked into his mouth all the way down to his toes.

When he drew back, Harry’s eyes almost had stars shining in them. "Whoa,"

Louis didn’t have much more to add himself. He was a logical man, but there was something completely illogical about how into Harry he was.

He felt a hand stroking his cheek. He nuzzled into it.

Yeah. This was highly illogical.

“Do you want to come to dinner at mine?”

Louis was certain he would follow him anywhere.

*

He knew that Harry had money, but actually seeing his house up close was heart stopping. It was exactly as Niall described it; an artfully redone plantation, complete with a wraparound porch and enormous willow tree in the front. It could not be more of a southern cliché or more Harry. He loved it.

After he took the tour of the kitchen and downstairs, they came back out to the front porch, fresh beers in hand, and the lowering sun providing a backdrop that made Harry look good enough to eat from where he was perched on the railing near the front steps.

Louis sat in the swing across from him, melting back into the pillows. “Your house is incredible, Harry. You should be really proud,”

"Mmm, I like it well enough."

Louis felt like he was imagining things, but he’s certain that mmm sounded way hotter than it was intended to be.

He didn’t know what it was about being around harry, but every nerve ending in his body was electrified.

Harry watched him with hooded eyes, absently rubbing the condensation that had collected on bottle along his neck. Louis followed the lone drop of water that had made its way down to his collar bone.

Louis' fingers twitched around his own bottle.

Harry shifted so his shirt hung a little bit lower, exposing the top of his stomach muscles. Louis took a long, long chug from his bottle. Why wear a shirt at all?

He had to be doing this on purpose. The way he spread his thighs just so, the way he tipped his head back to show off that elegant neck, the way he spilt a drop of beer and wiped it with his thumb. And then brought said thumb up to his mouth to suck it off. Louis' insides were throbbing.

He stood up abruptly, shoving his body in-between Harry's legs. All Harry could do was gasp out a 'yes' when he grabbed a fistful of hair and clamped a hand on his thigh to urge him closer.

He bit down on Harry’s lip as he wrapped his legs around him and with that cue he picked him up and stumbled towards the front door.

Harry mouthed at his neck while he blindly reached for the door handle, kicking it shut behind them and pressed him up against the back of it.

He gave up on Harrys buttons about a second in, ripping his shirt open to expose his chest. He latched his teeth onto a collarbone and started sucking a mark into them.

"Jesus, Louis!"

"I'll buy you a new shirt,”

He laughed airily, trying to roll his hips in what little space was between them, "I don't care about the fucking shirt, just _do_ something."

Louis slid a hand between them, dragging a fingernail along where Harry was hard and pressed tightly in his jeans. He watched his eyelids flutter.

Harry wasn't wrong about jazz after all.

*

They lay side by side on the now itchy Oriental rug in Harry’s front hallway, attempting to catch their breath.

It was Harry that eventually spoke first. “You want to know something quite strange?” Louis curled up on his side, placing a hand on his beating heart. “I was telling Zayn a while ago that I wasn’t sure if I was happy here anymore. That I was thinking about moving back home,”

Louis’ brow creased, a frown spreading over his lips, “I thought you loved it here?”

Harry’s hand smoothed over his own, his thumb drifting over his knuckles. “No, I do. It’s just the past few years I’ve kind of been drifting around, and well, I suppose I’ve been lonely. Then a funny thing happened the other night,”

Harry wasn’t kidding when he said you could play someone’s body like jazz music. His heart started to pitter patter with every word he spoke. “Zayn called me up and told me I had to go to Arnaud’s,” Louis fingers trembled under the warmth of Harry’s hand. “He told me I’d meet someone. And he’d be wearing a blue bracelet,”

Louis jolted up; wrapping his fingers around the wrist where the bracelet Zayn gave him was hanging. If he were an actual jazz record, he was a tightly wound one right now. Harry looked him straight in the eye.

“He also told me I’d fall in love with him.”

Louis’ mouth opened and closed a few times; forming words he couldn’t get out. Finally it came to him. “Well, fuck,”

“Actually, we just did.”

He shot Harry a dirty look which lasted all of three seconds because of dimples and giggles. He dragged a shaky hand through his damp hair, “He told me to go there too,”

Harry threw his arms up towards the ceiling with a bright laugh, “It was written in the stars.”

“Harry, doesn’t this freak you out just a tiny bit?”

He crawled his hand across the floor until he found Louis’ and slotted their fingers together. He tugged at him until Louis lay back down on his side facing him. Louis pushed a thumb into the faint indent of his dimple. It deepened when Harry smiled. “No. I’ve waited my whole life to find you.”

Louis ducked his head down. This was crazy. But it felt right anyways. He searched Harry’s eyes, looking for a hint of uncertainty. There wasn’t any.  “Maybe I should get a compass tattoo or something, wouldn’t want you getting lost again,”

“I always wanted to get a tattoo with someone.”

Louis shook his head and leaned in to kiss him senseless, “Of course you do, you crazy curly farmer.”

He giggled into Louis’ mouth, “M’not a farmer,” he paused pulling back with wide eyes. “But I think I might be when I move back.”

“You cannot be serious.”

*

He was.

Life had a funny way of working itself at times.

After thanking Zayn profusely and vowing to never again mock magic, Louis finished out the last week of their trip helping Harry pack up his house for his eventual move.

It took some time for him to settle all of his affairs in the U.S. but he did keep good on his word about the farm, and Louis welcomed him home in nothing but the ridiculous hat he wore the first night they met. And they promptly christened every room in the house.

They also made good on their word about the tattoos. More than once. Perhaps it was excessive, but  everything about their relationship was excessive from day one. They didn’t care.

Zayn and Niall ended up moving back as well, due to the apparent ‘lack of magic shops’ in London proper.

Whatever the reason, Liam was listening to a lot of records these days.

…

Louis wandered into the shop one day to visit, finding Harry holding a sparkly crystal ball in his baseball mitt hands.

“Trying to see your future, Curly?”

Zayn plucked the ball out of his hands, passing it back and forth between his own. “I spy with my little eye… a ring?”

“Zayn!”

Harry darted his eyes back and forth between the two of them, “Is…someone getting married?”

Louis tilted his head up to the ceiling, asking for patience. “Yes, well, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go,”

Harry finally clued in, his lips forming an ‘o’ shape, though he started to frown a minute later. “Wait, so you don’t want to marry me?”

Louis bent down on one knee, pulling out the ring that had been burning a hole in his pocket for months. “I’d marry you Harry. You just need to say yes.”

Harry dropped down to his knees, flinging his arms around Louis, “Yes. Obviously, yes.”

He hugged him tight against his chest, winking at Zayn over his shoulder.

He had known about the ring.

But, sometimes you need little magic to help you along.

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice, they fell in love in 3 days...as Louis might miss him ;)


End file.
